1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof truss storage shelf suitable for storing items in the attic or upper storage area of a home or other building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of storage shelves have been developed in the past. But none have taken adequate advantage of the angled trusses found in the attic area of most homes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,635 to A. G. Stauble on Feb. 21, 1978 for a plastic shelf describes an integrally molded, one-piece plastic shelf constructed to be placed on a vertical surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,501 to R. Olson, et al., on Aug. 01, 1989 for an adjustable rack of shelves shows a set of horizontal shelves placed on notched vertical legs and kept in place by plastic keepers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,975 to J. H. Welsch, et al., on Jul. 04, 1989 for a storage shelf describes a single piece, molded plastic shelf having spaced channels and ribs to allow fluid flow therethrough.